


象牙日

by alesian



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series Finale, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: 配对是托马斯/詹姆斯，斜线有意义分级的大部分原因其实是暴力情节，原本不打算加入性爱描写，但难保我临时起意。为避免误入导致不适，决定将预警放于文前





	

**Author's Note:**

> 配对是托马斯/詹姆斯，斜线有意义  
> 分级的大部分原因其实是暴力情节，原本不打算加入性爱描写，但难保我临时起意。为避免误入导致不适，决定将预警放于文前

他想知道西尔弗是否也计划了 _这个_ 。

如果一切真的全部在对方的预料之内，弗林特不得不承认，建立在对西尔弗的了解之上，他仍然低估了对方。

屋外大雨倾盆，雷声震了四次，第一次和第二次是在宵禁前，雨水自此不断，此前不久则是第三次。第四次落雷像初次般突然，余韵稍长，它并不是令弗林特毫无睡意的理由，恰恰相反，弗林特几乎为此松了口气——他终于有足够的借口来翻个身——保持相同姿势装作酣睡比想象中更加艰难。弗林特将向左躺改为向右躺，趁机将酸麻的双腿在被下伸直，他尽量使一切看起来自然，这仍然吸引了不必要的注意。

“这个人，”即使他们将音量刻意压低到几近耳语，弗林特仍然能够从中区分出声音的主人是谁，对方接下来的话甚至难以令他意外：“这人是个麻烦。”

“你他妈只是不喜欢他。”另一个人说道，而回答他的是一声嗤笑。第三个人很快打断了他们：“我们得回到正题上，这个人就目前而言，对我们毫无影响。”

“如果他继续用那种眼神盯着我们，相信我，你迟早会后悔这么说。”然而他很快转移了话题：“我们有足够的人手，但是武器会是个问题。”

“那我们没办法行动，他妈的举起锄头硬闯？那些混蛋有枪。”

“卡特说过，他有办法解决。”

“所以我们现在缺少最关键的东西，容我说一句，那还有什么好谈的？”第四个人不耐烦地问，随后闷声打了个哈欠，继续道：“我不觉得这里还有继续讨论下去的余地。”他短暂地停顿片刻，又开口：“更何况现在还有个外人插在我们中间，谁能确保他现在真的睡着了？话说回来，原本一个屋子住得好好的，菲尔德为什么突然把我们分开？他是不是察觉到了？”

没人回答他，第五个人的声音悄然而至，冰冷圆滑：“如果你真的那么不喜欢他，我可以帮忙，不留证据。”

“操你的，”其中之一在最大的限度内拔高嗓音，“我不知道麦格劳到底怎么回事，但你们都他妈认识托马斯。托马斯可不蠢，人缘也不赖，假如他足够聪明，就会让麦格劳远离麻烦。” 弗林特忽然感到落在身上的视线增加了，皮肤暴露在威胁之下，本能的收紧。他无意识地用舌头尖舔着自己的上牙膛，渐渐闻到一股咸腥，可是那气味很快便消散了，他也由此意识到这并不是在海上，也并不是在拿骚。

一阵干涩的寂静后，有人清了清嗓子：“够了，那不相关。”


End file.
